Modern electronic devices may use haptic or tactile outputs as one means of providing information to a user. Haptic outputs may be produced by applying a force, vibration, or motion to an electronic device. For example, a mobile phone may include a rotary motor with an eccentric weight that vibrates the device to alert the user to an incoming call or message. Haptic outputs may also be used to provide tactile feedback to a user, such as to mimic the feel of a button when a user presses on a touch sensitive surface of an electronic device, such as a touch screen or track pad.